The present invention relates to a two-speed drive for a generator of an internal combustion engine.
Two speed drives of the type under discussion include two belt pulleys of different diameters and a centrifugal type friction-clutch coupling in which an actuating lever is formed as a freewheel and provided with a jaw having a friction coating cooperating with another friction coating provided on the other structural component of the coupling.
The drive of the foregoing type serves to drive auxiliary aggregates, particularly a generator in a motor vehicle. The driving process takes place at low motor speeds via a first belt pulley with the centrifugal type friction-clutch coupling whereby the coupling is in engaged or coupled position. At higher speeds the coupling is uncoupled and the free-wheeling assembly provided at the second belt pulley (back pulley) serves to drive the auxiliary aggregate only by the second belt pulley. This drive however is limited in use and is quite expensive.